changing of the heart
by hhaddicted
Summary: eddie and chloe are engaged soon to be married but something happens between eddie and loren will he end up with her or chloe?
1. Chapter 1

it has been 2 months since the contest eddie and loren are working on a song eddie is still with chloe they are soon to be married eddie cant help but notice lorens beautiful brown eyes her laguh she was perfect but chloe was his girl not loren the one he was in love with was chloe

loren-eddie eddie down to earth hello?

eddie-oh sorry what

loren-what is going on in your head i know your thinking about something

eddie-really cause im not thinking about anything he smiles vaguely

loren-mhmmm

eddie-im serious

loren-ya whatever okay lets get back to the song

after awile eddie gets lost in lorens eyes he doesnt even have time to think of what hes doing he leans in for a kiss not hestating she also leans in

they kiss for a minute before the realize whats going on

loren-well um i should go

eddie-ya i think thats for the best

loren leaves feeling very awkward she hopes this doesnt change their relationship

* * *

all eddie could think was about the kiss and what was he gonna tell chloe or if hes gonna tell her at all he needs advice he goes to mk his dad could help when he arrives he is greeted by grace

grace-hey eddie if your looking for max hes upstairs

eddie-thanks eddie runs up to his dads room

max-hey son

eddie-pops i need some advice

max-what kind of advice

eddie-girl advice

max-trouble with chloe

eddie-in a way i kinda of cheated on her

max-you cheated on her how when who

eddie-loren today and i dont know why im falling for her

max-well your engaged to chloe you either brake of the wedding or you never see loren again because if you see her again something will happen

eddie-i know


	2. Chapter 2

max-this is a hard decision but you dont have that much time

eddie- god i know i feel like an ass

eddie started getting his stuff

max-where are you going

eddie-to think

max-alright

just as eddie was ready to leave max said something

max-hey

eddie-ya pops

max-chose wisely this will determine who you will be with for awhile

eddie-ya pops bye

eddie was heading to his secret spot he parked is car and walked up the hill when he reached the top he saw a girl leaning against a tree with brown hair and a very familar sence of style

eddie-loren

loren-oh hi eddie

eddie-what are you doing up here

loren-came here to think

eddie-about

loren-its nothing she said shyly

eddie-loren tell me

loren-about you and my feelings for you

eddie-oh he said awkwardly

loren-i should go

eddie-no loren i want you to stay

loren-why and why are you here ?

eddie-first of all your my friend and you can stay 2nd of all im thinking about 2 important people in my life

loren-who exactly are they

eddie took a deep breath

eddie-you and ...chloe

loren-is it because of the kiss... i knew it i crossed the line you and me had a good frien- she was speaking rapidly but eddie cut her off

eddie-loren loren stop the kiss did scare me but it also made me realize i had feelings for you and now i dont know what to do

loren stood there in silence for a moment

loren-im sorry eddie this must be hard on you im not making any easier i should go you need time to think

eddie-thats it i dont

loren-alright now im confused i would think you want time for yourself

eddie-i thought i did now i dont know what i want


	3. Chapter 3

loren-well i dont want to ge in the way of anything

eddie-loren your not he took a deep breath i want to be with you

loren-what do you mean

eddie-im dumping chloe so i can be with you

loren-eddie no i cant let you do that

eddie-i want to do it

loren-eddie i cant let you dump chloe i dont want to be a homewrecker

eddie-loren this is my choice

loren-but eddie you engaged

eddie-i know that

loren-its just i dont think this right for you to just leave her for me

eddie looks her in the eyes he kisses her gently

loren just glares confused and scared of what will happen with chloe

eddie-i only want to be with you

loren-i understand but i feel like a homewrecker

eddie-loren one last time your not a homewrecker

* * *

this is so short i just needed to upload something sorry it might suck a little...


	4. Chapter 4

so jenel t i updated the chapter and put the wrong one by accident so yeah

and ive been swamped with my other fanfic so yeah this one is less frequent i know i suck

* * *

loren wanted to believe it but she couldnt did he really like her or was it a flin

eddie saw a confused look on lorens face so he gave her a quick but passionite kiss

she smiled but it quickly faded back into confusion

she came back to reality when her phone went off she gave her phone a quick glance and saw it was her mom

loren-hi mom

nora-hi sweetie i just wanted to know if you were alright you've been gone for awhile

loren-im fine

nora-you sure

loren-mom im fine

nora-umm when do you think you'll be home

nora-please do

loren-alright bye love you

nora-love you to

and with that loren started getting her stuff

eddie-where you going

loren-home

eddie-can i take you there

loren-no thanks for the offer though

eddie- please he pleaded

loren-alright fine

the car ride was silent indicating that they were thinking about what happened that day

loren-bye she said once they arrived

eddie-see you tomorrow

she gave eddie a questioning look

eddie-yes I said tomorrow now bye he was mocking her

loren then stuck her tongue out she then went inside almost immediately after it started to drizzle

nora had heard loren come inside so she walked up to her

loren-hey mom

nora-hey honey

* * *

hi guys I'm really sorry for the delay but you can always read my other fanfic I update it a lot more I love you


	5. Chapter 5

so I have decided to keep the story as you can see after you read this thank you for your support

* * *

nora-so you came from eddies

loren-ya she was hesitant with just his name, she was troubled with their relationship

whats happening with them one day their good friends the next their kissing contently

nora-whats wrong? she noticed lorens hesitation

loren-nothing she said looking down at the wooden door, loren knew she was lying her mom would kill her if she knew what was happening between her and eddie

nora-loren don't lie to me

with that loren ran to her room she knew if she didn't bolt ,she would be stuck there \

after just mins of being in her room she was lost in thought

loren-why does my life have to be so complicated she felt like her world was hit by another planet and was falling (idk I wanted to be original)

reality struck her when she heard a buzz

loren-crap! she quickly picked up the phone not knowing who was on the other line

loren-hello?

eddie-hey loren I just wanted to make sure you were okay

loren-eddie I saw you less than an hour ago are you sure you just didn't wanted to talk plus you dropped me off

eddie-busted! ok your right I just wanted to hear your voice

loren-mhmm her mind was trailing back to the place in her mind before the call

eddie-you okay

loren-umm yeah im fine

eddie-yeah im fine

eddie-you sure

loren-eddie i'm fine she snapped back

eddies eyes widened he was surprised, he had never seen this side of her

loren-im so so sorry

eddie-i...I he didn't know how to respond "umm bye'

loren-no no please don't im sorry

eddie-its okay loren he stayed silent for awhile feeling awkward

loren-eddie she took a deep breath through her nose "can we meet up I want to talk about some things"

she quickly slapped her mouth


End file.
